


Here, With Us

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Piers, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, leon is unsure about where he fits in this relationship, piers is gonna show him, top Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: “But I need to make this very, very clear. You are not our third wheel, you get me? You are not only here because I am indulging Raihan or pity you or any other shite you have in your head about where you fit into all this.”Leon swallowed hard, anchoring himself with the sharp jut of the other's hips.“You are an equal part of what we all have going on, and if you ever have the thought knocking around in your head that I would not hesitate to die or kill for you like I would for Raihan, then I need you to fuckin’ let me know so I can tell you you’re being stupid as fuck, got it?”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 26
Kudos: 305





	Here, With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Come Down From On High"! I wanted Leon and Piers to have some time together so that Leon can worry a little less about where he fits in the relationship. You don't have to read the first fic, but it'll definitely give you some context. The music I listened to while writing was "Beautiful People" by Ed Sheeran and "Shadow" by Triplo Max. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter! My main account is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers
> 
> Edit: NOW WITH GORGEOUS ART THAT YOU CAN SEE HERE: [[x]](https://twitter.com/That_Goat_Gal/status/1249028319040897028)
> 
> I will cry, people making art of fic is one of the highest compliments a writer can receive and it's exactly what I pictured when writing the scene with Piers multitasking around breakfast! Thank you a thousand times!

Leon cracked his eyes open, leaning up slightly to sniff at the air.

_Pancakes!_

Still half asleep, but now on a mission, he hurriedly threw off the overabundance of blankets and tripped his way out of the door, throwing on whatever happened to be closest to him—which he’d later look down and realize was boxers and one of Raihan’s hoodies—and practically flew down the stairs.

Piers was standing at the stove, headphones on and singing quietly along with the music as he flipped pancakes with one hand and wrote down ideas in his notebook with the other. It was possibly the most achingly endearing sight Leon had ever seen.

He approached slowly, admiring the way those slim hips swayed in time with the song he could faintly hear over the sizzle and pop of the skillet. He reached out, feeling oddly hesitant without Raihan there to remind him of his welcome, but managed to work up the courage to run his knuckles gently down the other’s spine and press in close to kiss his shoulder.

Piers tensed up for only a moment, automatically on the defense at being surprised, but quickly sank back against him, leaning his head back to rest against the other’s chest. “Food’s almost done,” he said, moving his headphones to hang around his neck. “You hungry?”

“Always,” Leon replied with a grin, kissing the singer’s nose. “Smells really good, I didn’t know you could cook.”

Piers smirked, batting his hands away from the blueberries. “Had to learn for Marnie. Couldn’t afford takeout all the time and the school meals weren’t enough. S’useful overall, especially with the way you and Raihan eat.”

The Champion managed to sneak a strawberry, retreating to the kitchen island to avoid punishment via batter smeared spatula. “Speaking of, where is Raihan? He wasn’t in bed when I woke up.”

“He left early today, said he had to check on the new fledglings that just hatched. Apparently one of them managed to sneak out and his gym trainers were going mental about it, so he’s going to do some reworking of the nursery and meet up with us tonight.” Piers plated their food, sliding Leon’s plate to him before digging into his own.

For his part, Leon did his best not to melt into the floor after the first bite.

“Piers,” he whispered, leaning down to get on eye level with his pancakes, staring adoringly. “These are so good I might actually cry!”

The singer nearly choked on his mouthful laughing, hurriedly grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down.

“What the fuck, mate, they’re just pancakes!” He said, coughing between laughs, and Leon sat back up, shoveling food into his mouth to hide his blush at the ever-lovely sight of Piers smiling. It was too early for his heart to handle this.

“Not just pancakes!” He insisted, sighing happily and taking another bite. “They’re delicious and _you_ made them, which makes them even better.”

Piers glanced away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Leon reached out and laid his hand over the other’s, waiting until he looked up to kiss the back of it. “Really, Piers, thank you. You didn’t have to take the time and make any for me, but you did and I don’t let stuff like that go unappreciated. It…” He hesitated, wishing he wasn’t such a nervous mess when it came to the singer. With Raihan this came so naturally, the easy camaraderie and the push and pull of their rivalry, but he was constantly worried about where he stood with Piers.

“It makes me feel loved,” he finally said, looking away from the intensity of the other’s stare.

He watched Piers stand from the corner of his eye, letting go of his hand and wondering if he’d just said far too much, before the singer came around the island to throw a leg over him and straddle his lap. The squeak that escaped his mouth was something he would deny to the end of his days.

“You are,” Piers said, all cold fire and that deep, guttural brogue that could make even Raihan sit up and _listen_.

“I know that this is new for you. Hell, I still can’t believe you agreed to everything that first night, but I suppose that’s the Champion way, to know what you want and then run headfirst into it,” he said, the seriousness in his tone softened by an appreciative leer that had Leon squirming under him.

“But I need to make this very, very clear. You are not Raihan and my third wheel, you get me? You are not only here because I am indulging Raihan or pity you or any other shite you have in your head about where you fit into all this.” Leon swallowed hard, hands unconsciously migrating to slide under Piers’ shirt to anchor himself with the sharp jut of his hips. “You are an equal part of what we all have going on, and if you ever have the thought knocking around in your head that I would not hesitate to die or kill for you like I would for Raihan, then I need you to fuckin’ let me know so I can tell you you’re being stupid as fuck, got it?”

Leon nodded dumbly, dragging the other into a kiss that left his body trembling. He’d never done this without Raihan in the room, hadn’t realized he’d still been treading so lightly in case one or both of them changed their minds about him and decided he wasn’t good enough to keep around.

“Is this…okay?” He asked, gripping the singer tighter to him to let the other feel how hard he was. “What about Raihan?”

Piers laughed, grinding down against him and pushing his hands into the Champion’s hair. “With our schedules? If we all had to be in one space to have sex, Raihan would actually go crazy. S’not like I haven’t practically tossed him onto you when I needed to get some work done.”

Leon froze, suddenly realizing what he’d missed almost a week ago.

“Arceus save us, you two didn’t fuck?” Piers gasped in realization, eyes going wide.

“I…I didn’t know—I mean, he was getting all handsy and affectionate and I tried to laugh it off because you were busy and I didn’t think—” He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, burying his face against Piers’ neck. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Nah, you were tryin’ to be respectful. Raihan can live without an orgasm every freaking hour…probably. But we should all have a sit down and talk about how we want this to work, so we don’t run into problems like this later. Usually you’re supposed to talk _before_ shackin’ up, but there was no way we weren’t takin’ you up on whatever you would offer us anyways. M’sorry it meant we didn’t get all this out sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Leon mumbled, kissing softly at the other’s throat. His breathing sped up when Piers unzipped the hoodie and let it fall to the floor, starting to move against him in earnest.

“Guess the talking can wait a little longer,” Piers moaned when he traded in the kisses for love bites.

He stood suddenly, scooping Piers up and letting out a needy sound of encouragement when the singer wrapped his legs around his waist and let himself be carried to the couch. He laid Piers down before stripping off his boxers, naked and hard and already leaking as he watched icy blue eyes slowly take him in.

“For fuck’s sake,” Piers breathed, licking his lips when Leon slowly crawled over him, bracing his arms against the arm of the sofa to cage him in. “It’s absolutely unfair to the world, you going around lookin’ like that.” Piers ran his own hands down the dips and curves of muscle, leaning up to lick and suck at his nipples, biting at the generous curve of his pecs, little hitches of breath as he found new places to touch driving Leon absolutely wild.

He shifted back to his knees, feeling the most steady and powerful he’d felt in a long time when Piers bit his lip and palmed himself through the thin cotton of his joggers, smearing his precome against the fabric. “Lee,” he moaned, and Leon jolted in response, never having heard that name from Piers before.

It made something loosen in his chest, something that was constantly vigilant and wary of letting anyone close enough to hurt him. It had helped him achieve incredible heights with his Pokémon, but he was starting to wonder if it was worth it when he could have had this if he’d been willing to be a little braver.

He fingered the waistband of Piers’ sleepwear, toying with it a moment before slowly dragging them down over the other’s long legs. He whimpered when he realized Piers wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

The teasing smirk the singer flashed him had him hurriedly tugging Piers’ band tee over his head before cradling his face close for deep, bruising kisses that left them both breathless and rutting against each other.

“Piers?” He asked, face buried in the soft comfort of the other’s hair, hoping he was actually bold enough to say what he wanted.

“Yeah?” Piers whispered, the two of them clinging and moving tightly together, every moment of friction against his skin making Leon see little bursts of static behind his eyelids.

“Can I be inside you?”

“Fuck,” Piers gasped, biting at his jaw and shoving a hand between them to stroke their cocks together.

“God, yes, Lee, c’mere,” he said as if he couldn’t get closer fast enough. As if they weren’t twined so intimately together than Leon could barely feel which limbs were his and which belonged to Piers. He leaned his forehead against the singer’s, wondering how he was going to manage to get up and go hunt down the supplies they’d need.

“You’re thinking about moving,” Piers accused him in that scary way that made Leon wonder if he should have actually been a Psychic trainer.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” he said, not sure if he was allowed to be anything but gentle until they knew each other well enough to test limits.

“Good thing you have two freaks for boyfriends, then,” Piers replied with a grin, batting him away to throw one of his legs over the back of the couch, fingers teasing at the base of something black at metallic.

It took Leon a few seconds to realize what it was, and the growl that tore out of him was something he would be ashamed of had it been anyone other than Piers.

He traced the edges of the plug with his fingertips, dipping back to tease at where it disappeared into Piers’ body, making the other arch his back. “Told you Raihan would be joining us later,” Piers whimpered as Leon started to thrust the toy in and out, mesmerized by the way his body drew it back in like he couldn’t bear not to be full for too long. “Was gonna ask for this later, but you sort of beat me to the punch.”

He covered Leon’s hand with his and they slowly coaxed it out, Piers hissing at the loss.

“In me. Now,” he ordered and Leon pushed in with one solid motion, both of them crying out when he was buried inside the tight heat of his lover’s body.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered, gritting his teeth and trying not to come immediately when Piers tested the waters and clenched around him.

“Mnh, you feel so good.” Piers pushed at his chest until he leaned back, carrying the singer with him so he was in his lap, speared on his cock and shaking with the effort it took not to move. “Leon, look at me.” He did, mouth a tight line and awaiting instruction. “Stop overthinking. There isn’t much that you could do right now that wouldn’t please me. This isn’t a one time thing. There will be lots of opportunities to get me wailin’ over all the sweet, lovely things I can see scrollin’ behind your eyes, but I can also see how riled up you are. And if I can make a personal suggestion?”

Leon nodded, breathing hard when Piers started to ride him, a slow tease of movement that had him itching to turn it into a storm of _yes_ and _harder_ and _more_. The singer leaned down to brush his lips along his cheek, nipping at his ear.

“I ain’t gonna break. Get that cute arse in gear and fuck me like you mean it, Champion.”

Leon snarled, driving his hips up hard, nearly bucking Piers off him before he grabbed his waist and slammed him back down, something deep and instinctual in him satisfied at the shout of approval Piers yelled loud enough that he was sure they’d be heard from the street.

“Yes, yes, like tha _aa—ah_!” Piers moaned, unable to set any kind of counter pace to Leon’s. He curled over the taller man, letting him do what he would and clinging to his arms and shoulders as he was fucked into over and over and over. “ _Lee_ , Lee _oh fuck_ that’s so—”

Piers was so light against him, and he used it to his advantage, easily able to control their rhythm. The sounds the singer made were as good as any lyrics at telling him how fast, how deep, how much. He immediately made a mental note to ask Raihan about seeing a concert in Spikemuth.

He bit at the sweat slicked skin of Piers’ chest, moving down as far as he could go before he pulled Piers off of him despite the other’s vehement protests. He leaned him back against the cushions, pulling one leg up to drape it over his shoulder and pushing three fingers into his puffy hole to keep him full while he licked at the head of his cock. The weeks of none of them being able to keep their hands off each other had started to pay off, and he felt his chest swell with pride when it only took a few quick and hard thrusts of his fingers against Piers’ sweet spot and the flutter of his throat around his cock to make him come, fingers clutching weakly at his hair.

“Ooh, you sneaky bastard,” Piers said on a breathless laugh as he came back down, tugging him up to kiss the grin from his face. He slipped his tongue in to give the singer a taste of himself, soft moan spilling from him when Piers cradled him close and reached blindly between them to stroke his cock.

Piers wordlessly guided Leon back inside him, shivering from overstimulation, persisting despite the discomfort. Leon waited until Piers kissed his shoulder before he thrust gently, able to take his time now despite how badly he wanted to come, wounded little noises of pleasure traded in the space between them as they moved together. Piers’ eyes were hazy and warm, pushing stray hair from his face to better watch the Champion slowly unravel. He reached out to stroke the other’s face, and Leon gripped his wrist tightly, breathing hard and pressing a kiss to his palm as he came, eyes never leaving Piers’ heated gaze.

He pushed in a few more times to prolong the pleasure, until he had nothing left to give, slumping down to rest his forehead against the back of the couch and catch his breath.

Piers pulled at him until they were settled more comfortably along the sofa, his ear pressed to the soothing sound of Piers heartbeat slowly starting to calm from its Buneary-quick pace.

“M’too heavy,” he murmured, feeling as worn out and content as he did when he had a good battle. The strong hands kneading his neck and shoulders were a thing of beauty, and he sighed blissfully when Piers tugged his hair playfully.

“I like a weighted blanket,” the singer quipped, dragging the couch blanket over them to prove his point. Leon smiled, closing his eyes and basking in the way their bodies fit against each other.

“Happy to be of service.” He grinned at the overt leer he got for his efforts.

“It’ll be a few hours before Raihan gets back, if I’m going to be taking another round or two of this, then I’m going to take a kip,” Piers said, yawning.

“Right behind you,” Leon agreed, the two of them following each other into sleep.

///

“Aw, c’mon guys, why is my hoodie on the floor?”

Leon opened his eyes, blinking into the early darkness of the evening. “Huh?” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes to try and focus.

“And why is Goodra waving a spatula at me in the living room?”

Leon poked his head up to watch as, sure enough, Goodra disappeared into the garden brandishing the utensil like a sword.

Raihan noticed him and beamed despite his supposed irritation, bounding over to give him a loud kiss on the cheek before he suddenly realized who was still snoring softly under Leon, oblivious to the world.

“Oh my _god_ —!"

Leon froze before suddenly flailing his hands at Raihan to be quiet, and the gym leader gestured back, waving his arms excitedly and quietly screeching under his breath.

“Holy shit, Lee,” he whispered, grabbing the Champion’s shoulders to kiss him soundly on the mouth. “What did you do to the poor man? He’s out cold! I’m so proud of you!”

“Er…” Leon mumbled, blushing down to his neck.

“Fuck, I would pay so much money to have been here for this. _Please_ tell me there’s video.”

“Wha—of course there isn’t!”

Raihan mock-staggered to his knees, gasping for breath.

“Leon, _mate_ , I thought you loved me!”

Leon tried to stifle his laugher in Raihan’s chest when he pulled him in for a hug but was largely unsuccessful given the glare and the irritated grumble they both sheepishly turned to face.

“Go upstairs and play Uno or make out or something,” Piers growled, burying his face in the couch. “I need at least thirty more minutes before I deal with either of your hyperactive arses.”

“Ooh, Leon, you definitely showed him a Champion time,” Raihan cackled, running his fingers through Piers’ messy hair and dodging the half-hearted swat to his leg. “Now he knows why I keep coming back despite the ten and zero score.”

Leon snorted, hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head.

“Go get a sample for yourself and leave me to my love affair with these very soft pillows,” Piers groaned, burrowing deeper under the blanket, only the top of his head peeking out.

Raihan leaned down to wrestle it away, kissing the top of his head and then his palm and wrist when Piers reached out to touch his face softly and welcome him home. “Fine, fine, we’re going. C’mon, Lee, let’s leave Sleeping Beauty to his rest. But if you don’t come upstairs within an hour, I will be forced to come back down and fireman carry you to bed.”

“I _will_ withhold sex, you menace.”

“Oh shit, Lee, go, go!”

Piers’ laughter followed them up the stairs, and Raihan’s arm around him made his heart ache in all the best ways.

He finally felt like he was home.


End file.
